five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Two Nights at Plushtrap's
Two Nights at Plushtrap's is a small spin-off of Five Nights at Freddy's made by TonicHedgefox. This game takes place in Plushtrap's Adventure Building as you take place as a Night Guard. Story Two Nights at Plushtrap's has been confirmed to be a part of the Five Nights at Freddy's timeline, some speculate it takes place before Five Nights at Freddy's 3, as the building from Five Nights at Freddy's 3 is used, and it burns down at the end, meaning it couldn't be here if it was takes place after. It's also told that Fazbear's Fright is coming up next in the second night phone call. Some believe this building was abandoned, and the location was later used as a base for Fazbear's Fright. Steam Summary Plushtrap is back, and this time with his little new friend! Take place to work through the nights of Plushtrap's Adventure Building! You work the night shift and keep them in their regular position! They appear the same, they act different, but they do come. So, becareful! Ofcourse, keep up the good-work dude! Ending tba Gameplay The gameplay seems the same as Five Nights at Freddy's 3, however, the phantoms, Springtrap and the Maintenance Panel (along with errors) are removed. Animatronics Plushtrap Plushtrap is the main antagonist of the game. He has exactly the same appearance as he does in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. He goes through all the cameras, and also goes through the vents. He acts similarly to Springtrap, however, he seems to stop when spotted on vent cameras, instead of still moving. Plushbear Plushbear is a new antagonist of the game who has a very similar appearance to Plushtrap. He seems to have a more brown color with ears similarly to Freddy's or Fredbear's, instead of bunny ears. He seems a bit more torn up than Plushtrap. He goes through all the cameras, excluding the vents. Ghostrap Ghostrap or Ghost Trap is a new antagonist of the game, where he appears as an antagonist in Night 2. He appears as an antagonist that appears in CAM 05. Then he goes towards The Office. He appears as a grey Plushtrap with no eyes and more torn apart. Nights Night 1 Night 1 is the first night in the game. Ghostrap is the only antagonist is not active, and the night gets harder as animatronics get more active as the night progresses. Plushtrap begins at 1AM and Plushbear begins at 3AM. Phone Call "...yo, you there? Hey, if you are there, welcome to your new winter job at Plushtrap's Adventure Building! Mm-mhm, this is our attempt to bring back that old location. You heard of it, right? Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, Fredbear's Diner, something like that. Uh-yeah! I was a kid who used to go there, loved it, my father gave me this Plushtrap doll. Man, when I lost it that one day, I cringed. Uh-uh-uh, anyway, welcome to Plushtrap's Adventure Building, a location where you walk through the building, check around and Plushtrap is there to say hi! Yeah, I heard about those creepy rumors about Fazbear's Friendly Diner or whatever it was called, but it doesn't matter, as we made this as safe as possible. Yeah-uhm, you can see that we have two animatronics ready, Plushtrap and Plushbear. Plushtrap is like that ol' Spring Bon-bon dude that everyone use to love... uh, yeah, and Plushbear is based off of that Freddy, or is it Fredbear? Uhm, doesn't matter, their in there. Make sure they don't come towards you, I heard audio is great for these kinds of animatronics. Uh, makes them follow. So, uh, make sure they stay in their position! Just monitor the cameras, y'know, animatronics moving or random robberys, just do that, blah, blah, blah, and make sure no animatronic is not in- wait I already told you this- uh, forget it. Uhm, stay safe, and good luck!" Minigame tba Night 2 Night 2 is the final night of the game (excluding extra nights). Ghostrap is active at 2AM and the other two animatronics are active on the spot. This night is definently harder than the first one, due to the more active animatronics and Ghostrap. Phone Call "...hey, you still there? Great, thanks for coming for a second night! The place is approved for like, becoming a thing, y'know! We got the animatronics ready to greet the guests, makin' them, move around a bit more, and you can probably be the day-shift guard now! 'ey, don't mind the people who walk through during that shift though, they're not permitted to bother you. Haha, if they do, we'll, y'know, insert a door or something to that Office. Anyway, things are up to code, been getting new things to keep the place new 'n fresh. There are vents just incase you get hot or cold, I dunno. I swear I remember some of those pizzerias having vents. Those pizzerias though. Anyway, should keep up the good work! Now that we mention the pizzeria, or pizzerias, uh, we're selling off the Freddy models we found while rumaging. Uh-uh, there were some in the backroom, some left in the bathrooms scattered. We're selling two of them off. I know of one location we're selling one off to. I forgot the other one, it's probably not gonna open because they need to get alot of rights checked before doing their place. That one location is something like Fazbear's Fright or something, it's like a horror attraction for the Freddy Pizzeria chain. Uh, anyway, keep up the good work, check the cameras, and good-night!" Minigame tba Custom Night Custom Night reappears as an extra night of the game. In this night, you can change the animatronic's AI within the nights, and you can also have presets for AI, rewarding you plushies and other collectiable figures. Phone Call "...yo, welcome here new Night Guard! Uh, you're here to take the place of a night guard in Plushtrap's Adventure Building! Uh, you had to take the place due to a old night guard taking day shift. Uh, thanks for taking the position! Uhm, this place is a walk-in-and-walk-out attraction where you walk through the building and watch the attraction happen. So yeah, this place is based off one of those old Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, or Fredbear's Family Diner. We have two animatronics specially designed for this! Make sure they don't move, and to do that, check the cameras! Yeah, not recommended to leave the room. Also make sure no robbers or anything gets in. So, see ya I guess, good luck slash night!" Cutscene NOTE = Spoilers up ahead. |-|Spoilers = The cutscene begins with Fredbear, minigame, walking in a dark background. It's when he walks up to Spring Bonnie, eyes closed. Fredbear goes up to touch Spring Bonnie, before Spring Bonnie opens his eyes, looking at Fredbear. His eyes close again, before he vanishes. Fredbear, looking down, closes his eyes, and vanishes too. Freddy then appears, walking past all the animatronics (phantoms not included) from FNaF1, 2 and 3. All animatronics look deactivated, other than Springtrap, who looks angry. Freddy walks past him, and Springtrap follows. The rest of the cutscene shows Springtrap, walking, with text appearing. "Is it all over yet?" "Why is it me here?" "Can I go?" "Is it just me?" "Don't worry." "It's not forever." "I am still here." "I remain." "..." "It'll never end." "Never end." "Never end..." "We'll just have to get rid of it." The screen fades to black, before fading into a picture of Plushtrap and Plushbear, laying down, broken, torn apart in a black background. "We're not of significance." "We're only here to fill the gap." "To please you." "Don't worry, that one is coming." "..." "Forget it." "You know what's next." "Now we want it over." "It can't be over." "There's more to learn." "But you can't figure it out." "Can't." "You can't." "It's me." Then the screen fades to black. "The End?" Presets '''Plushtrap Adventure - '''Plushtrap is at 20 and Plushbear is at 10. Beating this rewards you with a Spring Bonnie Plush. '''Mystery - '''Plushbear is set to 5 and Ghostrap is set to 20. Beating this rewards you with a Golden Freddy Plush. '''Adventure's Over - '''Plushtrap and Plushbear are set to 10, and Ghostrap is set to 20. Beating this rewards you with a Springtrap Plush. '''Fredbear and Friends - '''Plushbear and Plushtrap are set to 20. Beating this rewards you with a Fredbear Plush. '''20/20/20 - '''Plushtrap, Plushbear and Ghostrap are set to 20. Beating this rewards you with the third star. Trivia tba Category:Spinoffs Category:Games